


Use The Force

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Mutant Powers, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Just a sneak peek to a story with one of my other mutant's story, it'll be another Soulmate AU.





	Use The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sneak peek to a story with one of my other mutant's story, it'll be another Soulmate AU.

On a school bus, the hairs on Peter's arms stand up. He looks out the window and sees the ship from the corner of his eye, he could see Jessica looking outside from the corner of his eye.

No doubt sensing the panic of the people who were close to that ship.

Peter tapping his best friend in the seat in front of him, "Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction."

Ned turns around and sees the spaceship and said, "Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!"

Students scramble to the windows in the back to see the spaceship.

Peter quickly slides on one of his Stark-made webshooters, and webs the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus while Maddison used her telekinesis powers to lower the window before she silently flies out.

"What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?" The old bus driver asked.

Peter jumps out the window, clinging to the side of the bus and pulling on his mask before leaping over the side of the bridge, shooting a webline and swinging free. He makes his way hastily towards the ship. Jessica is flying above him as she takes off her schools, revealing that she wore her black bodysuit underneath it as she slipped on her black leather jacket and black leather wrist gloves on.

 _"Peter."_ Jessica telepathically communicated to Peter. _"What's the game plan?"_

_"Uh...you use the Force to take down that ship?"_

_"....Inspiring."_ Jessica deadpanned. _"I am not Starkiller."_

_"No, you're way more awesome and so are your soulmates."_

Jessica pressed her lips as she flew above her friend but she didn't say anything, her soulmates were scattered all over the place and some of them weren't talking to the others. Tony hadn't taken her siding with Steve that well and wasn't talking to her, which made her sad but she understood his feelings. And she had been trying to stay off Ross's radar especially since the government had passed laws against mutants, ordering the rounding of them up and being put in camps.

While the Alpha-Level mutants were kept in a prison called the Citadel.

**Author's Note:**

> Her story will be long too since it takes place during the Avengers, at least the prologue will.


End file.
